


Ghosting

by PhantomMelody14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMelody14/pseuds/PhantomMelody14
Summary: The Pines managed to kill Bill Cipher in the end. And he's dead, for good, for real. What they dont realize is that while he is dead, hes not gone.His spirit is now tied to some stupid charm necklace that looks like his old form. And now, now he looks like a human form of himself, only as a ghost. And no one can see him. And he cant leave the area where the stupid necklace is. Which is also where the last statue of him remains.And then, she comes along. Who is she? Ace Lane, capable of seeing ghosts, all the time. And she finds that pendant. Poor Bill, hes now essentially her own personal ghost pet. Hooray.





	Ghosting

Here he was again. Sitting here, on a statue of himself, invisible to the world and swinging his legs as though there was nothing wrong. Oh how far he had fallen. Kids defeated him, and here he was, years later, nonchalantly swinging his legs as he sat on his statue of what he once looked like, a literal ghost of himself. Bill shouldn't be so okay with this, and yet, he was.

The demon ghost sighed, looking up at the clear sky. It was probably summer again. It was getting hard for him to keep track of time, except when the Pines twins would come visit his statue to make certain that what they experienced was real and he was gone. They did so several times during summers when they visited. They had visited a few days previous and he had tried as best he could to grab their attention. But he still couldn't properly manifest visibly to them.

Or anyone really. 

Animals stayed away. Other ghosts did too once they realized what he was. He was alone in silence constantly. And it was driving the demon ghost insane. Bill wanted something interesting to happen. And soon. Oh God he hoped something would happen soon.


End file.
